Pastel
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: 25 días de fics navideños - Día 7: pastel. Sherlock está de mal humor y a John se le ocurre que puede cocinar algo para calmarse...


_Hola! Acá traigo el día 7~ Vuelvo a la temática navideña cursi (?) jaja En fin... este no tiene yaoi, solo son Sherlock y John un par de días antes de navidad ^^_

_Espero que les guste~_

__**Sherlock y sus personajes pertenecen a Connan Doyle y la BBC.**

* * *

Día 7 – Pastel.

Faltaba solo un par de días para navidad. Un fina capa de nieve cubría las calles de Londres, así como los techos de las casas y las ramas secas de los árboles. Las personas caminaban de un lado para otro, haciendo las últimas compras, y muchos, como aquellos dos que vivían en el 221B de Baker Street, se sentaban junto a la chimenea a leer el periódico, escribir en sus blogs… o disparar a la pared.

Sherlock estaba inquieto nuevamente. Hacía una dos semanas que no había ningún caso interesante en el cual trabajar, y unas tres, que ningún potencial cliente llamaba a su timbre. Por lo que ahí estaban, a dos días de navidad, y el detective consultor practicaba tiro al blanco con la pared de su sala de estar, mientras que su compañero de piso, el doctor John Watson, trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa.

Pero no pudo, simplemente, al escuchar el décimo disparo, gritó:

— ¡Sherlock, ya basta!

— ¡Pero no hay nada que hacer, John! ¡Nada!

— Puedes hacer lo que las demás personas del mundo, y pensar en los regalos de navidad para las personas que aún pretenden pasarla contigo.

— ¿Y qué tendría eso de interesante? La navidad no es más que otro ritual pagano, tomado por los cristianos y deformado por los capitalistas— refunfuñó el menor de los hermanos Holmes tirándose en el sofá.

John suspiró, dejando su computadora portátil sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie— Me da igual, vas a hacer algo… que no implique balas y nuestra pared— el ex-militar lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él, obligándolo a levantarse, pero obviamente, Sherlock se resistió—. Vamos, Sherlock, pareces un niño de cinco años.

— ¿Qué pretendes que haga?

— Algo para la señora Hudson, se lo merece.

— ¿Qué?— protestó el morocho— ¿Y qué sería ese "algo"?

— No lo sé, tu eres el genio, piensa en algo. Un pastel o algo parecido.

Sherlock se incorporó de un salto sobre el sofá, safándose del agarre de John— ¿¡Pretendes que cocine!?

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso el gran Sherlock Holmes será derrotado por la cocina? ¿O por la navidad?— preguntó, en tono burlón, el médico, sabiendo que de esa forma Sherlock accesedía.

Y así lo hizo. El detective consultor bufó, pero bajó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina— Cocinar es como hacer química, comprende básicamente los mismos principios. Y no hay nada, en el campo de la química, que pueda vencerme— se arremangó las mangas de su bata azul, abrió la heladera y se quedó parado frete de ella, mirándola.

John sonrió de lado y se le acercó— ¿De qué vas a hacerlo?

— ¿De qué se supone que son los pasteles?— preguntó, en forma de respuesta.

John rió— De lo que quieras. Si lo vas a hacer para la señora Hudson, te recomiendo frutas… y chocolate, quizás.

— De acuerdo— dijo, y comenzó a sacar todas las frutas que encontró— ¿Dónde está el chocolate? Dijiste que habías comprado.

— ¿Estabas escuchándome cuando dije qué era lo que había comprado?

— Claro que sí— contesto el morocho, continuando con su búsqueda—. No es muy difícil seguir tus monólogos mientras ocupo mi mente en cosas importantes.

El rubio rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. A esa altura, cuando hacía más de dos años que vivía con Sherlock, ya no decía nada ante comentarios como ese.

— ¡Aha!— exclamó el menor de los Holmes, cerrando a continuación la puerta de la heladera, con el chocolate en la mano— Bien… demás ingredientes, John.

El médico suspiró— Podrías pedirlo más amablemente, Sherlock— pero aún así, obedeció, buscando en la alacena, entre los frascos con productos químicos de Sherlock, la harina y las cosas que necesitaría para poder preparar el pastel—. Bien… ahí tienes— colocó todo sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a ver qué haría a continuación— ¿Vas a ponerle todas esas frutas?

— Claro que no— respondió él, seleccionando las naranjas más grandes y las frutillas más rojas—. Sólo estas.

— Bien— John se sorprendió, quizás Sherlock no era tan desastroso en cuanto a cocina se refería después de todo.

El detective consultor puso manos a la obra, comenzando a mezclar los ingredientes, preguntando, a regañadientes, cuando no sabía qué hacer… Unos quince minutos después, la masa de naranja y chocolate estaba en el horno. Sólo había que esperar una hora, y el pastel estaría listo para que pudieran decorarlo con crema y las frutillas que había seleccionado Sherlock.

— Bien hecho, Sherlock.

— Te dije que no iba a vencerme. Ni un estúpido pastel ni la navidad— respondió, orgullosamente, el morocho. Luego se sacudió la ropa, que había quedado un poco llena de harina, y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el sofá, pero esta vez, no tomó su pistola –para alivio de John– sino su violín—. Feliz víspera de víspera de navidad, John— dijo, antes de ponerse a tocar un villancico.

John sonrió y lo observó. Quizás Sherlock necesitaba hacer algo como lo que acababan de hacer. Quizás era algo que esperaba que hicieran. Porque ahora podía verlo, Sherlock estaba de mejor humor, animado, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y su violín sonaba como bajado del cielo. Si, quizás solo necesitaba sentir que podía hacer algo que no fuera resolver un crimen. Quizás necesitaba sentirse parte de una familia, aunque esa familia sólo fueran él y la señora Hudson… O quizás simplemente estaba de buen humor porque había demostrado que había otra cosa en la cual era bueno.

— Feliz víspera de navidad a ti también, Sherlock— respondió al fin John. Hacía más de dos años que vivía con él, pero aún no podía descifrarlo por completo. Esperaba, con todo su corazón, que la razón de su mejor humor hubiera sido la primera.

* * *

_Y? Espero que les haya gustado ^^_

_Mañana... Donna y el Doctor, patinando sobre hielo jaja xD_

_Saludos~! :)_


End file.
